Always by your side
by Melancholic.Chain
Summary: (OneShot) Kili-Fili-Thorin. Aún después de la muerte un Durin jamás da la espalda a otro Durin. La muerte no es el fin, sino el comienzo de una nueva aventura, siempre hombro a hombro.
¡Saludos! Este es un pequeño one shot que realicé sobre la muerte de Kili, Fili y Thorin, es algo que me imaginé cuando tuvieron que partir. La fraternidad de Kili y Fili es una de las más hermosas que he visto, son de mis personajes favoritos y con los cuales siento gran afinidad por la amistad que tengo con la persona a quien se lo dediqué y por quien lo escribí Es decir, FiorellaDuGray, gracias por ser mi Fili. Jajajá.

Sin más, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté (aunque también sufrí (?)) escribiéndolo.

* * *

◈ **Kili - Fili - Thorin** ◈

 **.Always by your side.**

•

.

Jamás cuestionó los relatos de su tío, siempre se vio interesado en cada palabra y emoción vertida, la pasión cuando se hablaba sobre esas paredes destellantes de oro, los conductos donde fluía oro puro fundido para la creación de nuevos artilugios y aquella gran e imponente estatua de quien fuera Rey bajo la montaña, Thror, su bisabuelo; y aunque no lo co...nocía el sólo mencionar de su nombre ya era un orgullo palpable en su corazón fiel a Durin.  
Pero también estaba el coraje, la frustración de Thorin, su tío, al mencionar a Smaug... Había odio, resentimiento y necesidad de venganza, no era una venganza malsana nacida del sentimiento de envidia o no saber perder ¡Era orgullo y dignidad! Porqué nadie que osara invadir y tomar el reino de los enanos podría gozarlo por la eternidad, era el momento, era ahora o nunca, tenían que ir a reclamar lo que les pertenecía por derecho, la piedra del arca, el corazón de la montaña era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

Jamás dudo, jamás reprocho, siempre estuvo esperando el momento de partir con ansias, unas ansias innatas de su juventud.  
Y al mirar a su hermano al frente, al contemplar su espalda, pudo ver a Thorin por unos segundos también.  
Dos reyes, uno actual y el que sucedería, su hermano.

— Vamos, Kili. —Reparó Fili con una venia del rostro, sonriendo emocionado por igual ante el destino que seguirían

La sonrisa de su hermano le hizo marcar una equitativa en el rostro, pues, al verle sonreír también vio a su tío nuevamente, dándole una ración extra de confianza y valentía.

—¡Vamos hermano! El tío Thorin espera por nuestro arribo. —Dijo el castaño, acomodándose el arco a la espalda, sintiendo de pronto la mano de su madre sobre su hombro.— Madre...

— Volverán, promételo Kili. —Preocupada dejó en manos de su hijo una piedra tallada con runas— No actúes impulsivamente. Dale mis saludos a Thorin.

— ¡Volveremos Madre! —Dejó un beso cariñoso en la frente de aquella sagrada mujer, sonriendo más amplio y efusivo que nunca, definitivamente... Volverían.

Habían partido al punto del alba con cielos despejados y un frescor sin igual, a paso firme y seguro con el resonar de sus armas en el andar. Mil aventuras habrían vivido de aquí para allá junto a Gandalf y los demás enanos, ademas un Hobbit, el señor Bolson.

Pero el destino era caprichoso y sin importar las promesas, el apego y los anhelos, podía dar vuelta y cambiar una y otra vez; incluso arrebatarle la vida.  
Dio un respiro y el dolor desgarró su garganta en un último quejido, había visto morir a su hermano y con ello una parte de si se había ido por igual; comenzaba a sentir el cuerpo liviano, sus dolores se volvían distantes y el frío del hielo ya no calaba sus huesos pero aun en ese momento donde poco a poco la vida se le iba de las manos... Apretó en su diestra la piedra, no podría volver, no iba a cumplir su promesa pero Erebor sería libre, renacería con el verter de su sangre, al menos podría sentirse satisfecho de ello.

De pronto, al abrir los ojos todo era blanco por la nieve con rasgos negros de las construcciones naturales que se habían formado de piedra y tierra, entonces pudo verlo, su hermano de nuevo "Vamos, Kili" Con la sonrisa habitual y la mano extendida, era tiempo de partir y ésta vez no irían solos, Thorin estaba poco más adelante esperando a sus jóvenes sobrinos, glorioso y magistral el heredero de Erebor que luchó hasta el final con el orgullo digno de un enano de Durin.

— Vamos, hermano, tío.

Sus ojos se cerraron finalmente, la piedra en su mano perduró ahí resguardada aún con la tibieza de su cuerpo, con el pesar de no cumplir su promesa pero con la certeza de que había cumplido su deber como enano. Ahora partirían a un viaje sin retorno, una nueva aventura pero siempre hombro a hombro, siempre al lado de su hermano.

* * *

¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Si te ha gustado puedes dejar un review ¡Son gratis! (?) Y si no, también.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
